Why Does Love Have To Hurt So Much?
by timecake
Summary: When Jude sees her sister locking lips with Tommy, her world comes crashing down around her, Distraught she finds solace in the arms of Hunter, causing Tommy's worst nightmare to become a reality. Will Tommy be able to face his demons to save his girl?
1. Sisterly Love Only Extends So Far

**I don't own Instant Star or any of it's characters ….. If I did, I would get them to cut all the Jade crap …. But they aren't so that's solid proof of me not owning it ….. But I'd love to own Tommy Quincy so if anyone's selling him ? ….. LOL**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A lump rose in Jude's throat as she watched the horrific scene unfolding in front of her. She had come up to try and find Tommy and well she hadn't gotten to what was going to happen next. The main thought in her head was to find him and fix everything. By fixing, she meant beat the hell out of him for publicly humiliating her like that, then get him to tell her what was wrong. But now, nothing would ever be right again.

Tears clouded her vision as Jude watched Sadie and Tommy kiss on the bed in front of her.They broke apart and Tommy noticed her standing there, his eyes were red, bloodshot and tear-filled "Jude" he whispered softly almost pleadingly.

Sadie stood up, and turned to Jude her cheeks flushed, her expression apologetic but her eyes were bright and alive with excitement "Well this isn't the way I wanted to broadcast it but well, these things are complicated but I want you to know that Kwest and I broke up tonight, so I'm not cheating on him"

Sadie grabbed her hand but Jude wrenched it away her eyes not leaving Tommy's "Don't touch me Sadie, don't you ever touch me ever again".

Sadie gave her a quizzical look and opened her mouth to say something but Jude silenced her "Yes Sadie things are way beyond complicated because the guy you just kissed, the guy you haven't been able to get off your mind, the guy sitting on that bed right there happens to be my boyfriend!".

Sadie stared at her in abject shock and horror her mouth hanging open "You two are together?". Jude glared at Tommy frostily, he recoiled under her harsh gaze "We were". Sadie's eyes narrowed "How could you? You're my sister!". Jude turned to Sadie her features etched with hatred "I could say the same thing to you, Does this situation seem familiar to you Sadie does it?". Sadie averted her gaze "I don't know what your talking about".

Jude snorted derisively "I saw you Sadie! At the farm! You knew how much I liked him, You knew! But oh no, What Sadie Harrison wants, Sadie Harrison gets! You two deserve each other!".

Jude turned to leave but was stopped in her tracks by Tommy trying to get off the bed and follow her but he drunkenly staggered and fell back on the bed again "Jude let me explain" he entreated his speech slurring.

Jude looked from Tommy to Sadie incredulously "He's drunk! You kissed him when he's drunk! God Sadie how desperate are you?".

"No we were talking! And I don't know, we just connected" Sadie's expression softened "It was like nothing had ever changed, it was just Tommy and me against the world and just for those few seconds I wanted to believe it, I wanted to believe that our love could survive-".

Sadie's amorous anecdote was halted by a sudden downpour of freezing cold water, soaking her to the skin "OH MY GOD!". Sadie scraped her wet hair off her face to see Jude holding a large, now empty, water jug "Sorry I just had to stop you spouting crap because it was messing up the floor"

Jude chucked the jug at Sadie who clumsily dodged it at the last second "_Me and Tommy against the world, I wanted to believe our love could survive_" mimicked Jude cruelly "Grow up Sadie! Tommy and you are done! Get used to it!". Sadie looked at Jude dismayed "How can you be so crass about this when you know how I feel about Tommy?".

"Because Sadie I'm fed up of trying to protect your feelings when you clearly couldn't give a damn about mine! I kept my feelings for Tommy under wraps while you two were together because he made you happy and I didn't want to destroy my own sister's happiness, I went as far to push him into a hot-tub and stop speaking to him when I thought he was cheating on you! I loved you that much Sadie that I gave up the love of my life for you!"

Jude stared at Sadie long and hard, a single tear running down her cheek "Would you do the same for me Sadie?".

Sadie gaped at her, at a loss what to say. This was the deciding factor for Jude "I thought so" she murmured coldly before turning on her heel and storming out the door not looking back to see the wretchedness on Sadie's face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Reviews are Love 3 ….. Even if you think it sucks TELL ME !!!!!!**


	2. They Will Never Understand

**Hey thanks to everybody who reviewed !!!! Love ya all !!! I don't own Instant Star cuz if I did, I'd make Tommy take his shirt off at lest ten times an episode, but sadly he does not which is undeniable proof that I do not in fact own this TV show !!!!**

* * *

Jude was halfway down the stairs when she ran into Kwest "Hey Jude, are you okay I heard about what happened but to be honest I'm finding it a little hard to believe". Instead of being touched by his concern Jude just felt repulsed by it "Yeah I laid my heart bare for the world to see and Tommy trampled on it again, you know, same old same old, by the way your ex-girlfriend and my slut of a sister just came on to Tommy upstairs but don't get mad at Tommy, he's smashed and practically passed out , so just get mad at Blonde Bitchy up there".

Jude pushed past him, leaving him shocked and hurt. When she got downstairs Jude looked about for SME because they were safeguarding her purse. She spotted them talking to Karma or rather drooling over Karma.

Not wanting to deal with two troublesome two-faced bitches in one day, Jude decided to beg a cell phone off someone. Hunter was standing over by the bar, coolly watching Jude's every move and waiting for the perfect time to swoop in and make her think he was the best guy in the world. Then he would get the ultimate revenge on Tommy, the revenge he had coming for five long years. It wasn't right that Tommy had found love again while his beloved Angie lay dead in the ground because of him.

What infuriated Hunter most was the way Jude looked at Tommy, unconditional adoration shone out of her eyes when she was talking to him or about him, just like Angie's eyes used to sparkle when she was with Tommy. Hunter drained his glass and made his way over to Jude "Here" he offered her his cell. Jude gave him a watery smile "Thanks" she said thickly taking his cell "I just need to call a cab and get out of here".

Hunter saw a golden opportunity "Hey you're upset, you shouldn't be going home alone, let me drive you". "Thanks I'm really grateful but I really need to be alone right now"

Jude punched in a number on the cell "Hi I'd like a cab please? 20 minutes! It's gonna take that long! Nice!, You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth? And you think I've got an attitude, Go look in the mirror bitch, that is if it don't crack with your ugly mug leering at it! ".

Jude snapped the cell shut and swore violently while Hunter raised his eyebrows "Are you that nice to everybody or is it just a privileged few?.

Jude threw him a look before chucking the cell phone at him "Sorry, I'm not in the most sociable mood right now! Getting your heart ripped out will do that to you". Hunter shrugged sympathetically "Yeah sorry about Quincy, I mean I thought I knew the guy but seeing him burn you like that, I didn't know he was such an asshole".

Jude sniffed "You obviously didn't know him that well then, because it's about the trillionth time he's done it to me so I'm used to it". Hunter narrowed his eyes "Why do you put up with him then? Why not find a guy who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated?".

Jude sighed tears building up in her eyes again "Because I'll never find someone that I love more than him"


	3. Drifting Further and Further Away

**Thanks to all who reviewed mwah to you all ** 3 3 3 **I don't Instant Star cuz if I did I make it 22 episodes per season !!!! and I'd also make sure the bloody UK broadcasted properly !!! But sadly I don't own it !!!!**

Jude wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "God I'm pathetic". Hunter offered her a tissue "No Tom is the one who is pathetic for screwing up his chance to be with a girl like you". Jude took the proffered tissue "What do you know about me? You've known me for all of fifteen hours, yeah you get to see RockStar Jude, doing her thing on stage but you don't know the real me".

Hunter smiled knowingly "You know how they say 'A picture says a thousand words' well a song says a lot more than that". They looked at each other for a moment, their eyes electrically connecting until Portia grabbed Jude's arm and yanked her to one side and Darius grabbed Hunter roughly by the shoulder "Outside now! We need to have a little talk" he whispered menacingly in Hunter's ear.

"Ow! Portia you're hurting me! Let go! What the hell is wrong with you?" Instead of letting go Portia tightened her grip on Jude's arm "Jude you have to listen to me! Stay away from Hunter!" Portia pleaded earnestly. Jude looked at her like she was barmy "Portia how many martinis have you had?". Portia practically screamed in frustration "Jude he's dangerous! If Tommy knew you were talking to him he'd flip!".

Jude's expression hardened "Right now Portia I could not give one damn about what Tommy would think and- …. Wait you said he's dangerous? What do you mean by 'dangerous'". Portia rolled her eyes "What does dangerous usually mean Jude! Look I can't go into details because it's up to Tommy to tell you himself but-" Jude cut Portia off, a wild-eyed look about her "Surprise surprise, Tommy has been keeping secrets from me, well I don't care what he or any of you has to say because it seems all of you have been lying to me and I hate you all for it!" Jude wrenched her arm from Portia's grasp and tore off towards the exit.

Portia tried to follow her but lost her in the large crowd congregating on the dance floor.

Outside Darius threw Hunter up against the nearest wall "Careful Darius you're giving off the impression that you aren't happy to see me?" Hunter smiled malignantly. "You deserve an Oscar for the performance you gave in there! But lets get one thing straight Hunter, you touch one single hair on her head and you will have a lot of angry people coming after you!" Darius grabbed him by the throat "Believe me, you don't want that mob on your tail!".

Hunter smiled spitefully again "With Tommy at the front of the queue?".

Darius tightened his hold on Hunter's throat "Whatever beef you got with Quincy, you take it out on Quincy not her!" .

"I am taking it out on Quincy, Darius, but I notice your desperate to protect Jude not Tommy, some wounds run too deep for the healing, eh Darius?" Hunter smirked. "Shut your mouth before I break it" warned Darius in a low voice. Hunter's evil smile grew even wider making his handsome face light up in a cruel malevolent glow "You know he never loved Portia, he was just using her just like he used all the oth-"

Hunter was cut short by Darius's fist sailing towards him and knocking him clean off his feet. Darius's triumph was short-lived when he heard an indignant cry behind him "D what the hell are you doing!". Hunter flashed Darius a small smile "Nice one" he mouthed as an incensed Jude came running up to them "Oh my God! Hunter are you okay?".

She bent down beside him and examined his swollen lower mouth, the blood trickling down his chin "I'm fine Jude honestly it's okay, it was entirely my fault-" Jude pulled Hunter to his feet "I know who's fault this is and it definitely isn't yours Hunter". Jude then turned to Darius, an absolutely livid expression on her face "D would you care to explain" she whispered in a small but deadly voice.

For the first time in the three years that he had known her Darius had never seen her look more angry, and he had seen her angry plenty of times "Look Jude, you don't know the half of what is going on right now". "All I see Darius is everybody slating the only person who is treating me halfway decent tonight, and I'm frigging pissed off with it!".

Jude turned to Hunter "I'm so sorry! I honestly do not know what is wrong with everyone tonight, they normally don't act like the dawn of the freaks". Hunter wiped the trail of blood on his chin " Jude I think I'm just gonna leave you peace, I've caused too much trouble tonight". Jude hugged him "Thanks so much for being here tonight, Maybe you could drop by G Major tomorrow".

Hunter nodded "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then" and he walked away down the alley smiling to himself relishing in the knowledge that he was growing closer and closer to Jude, and in doing so was getting inches closer to bringing Tommy's world crashing down around him.


	4. Hell HathNo Fury Like A Harrison Scorned

**Reviews are love **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jude slammed her front door angrily behind her as she stormed into the kitchen in a rabid search for chocolate covered pop tarts and Sunkist Fruit Punch.

Sticking the pop tarts vehemently in the toaster oven, she proceeded to the refrigerator to get her drink but was stopped in her tracks by a photo tacked to the front of it. It was of her and Sadie, they were hugging, laughing and smiling on the front porch.

Jude looked at the photo for a moment before ripping it into shreds. "Ahem" Jude turned to see Jamie standing behind her. "Sadie kissed Tommy" Jude tore the remnants of the photo into smaller strips "She's still in love with him!". Jamie sighed "Tommy …. again".

Jude continued shredding the remaining pieces "Jamie me and Tommy are … were a 'we' " Jude punched the counter "Why does Sadie always have to make everything just a little bit worse than it already was?". Before Jamie could respond they heard the front door bang open and Sadie flew into the kitchen looking demented. "Speak of the slut" said Jude viciously.

Sadie had fire in her eyes "I'm a slut! You can talk! Or what can't you get a guy your own age?". Jude chuckled "Look in the mirror Sadie! I'm not the one who has been stringing Kwest along!". Sadie looked as if she would very much like to kill her "It's not like that! I didn't know that I still had feelings for Tommy!".

Jude put a hand to her mouth "Sorry I think I just threw up a little" Jude gave Sadie a pitying look "Did nothing I said in the hotel room sink into your thick blonde skull Sadie?".

Surprisingly Sadie laughed at this "Thing is Jude, Your just jealous! Because Tommy and I have history! We know we can make a relationship work together because we've done it before and you know that you couldn't hack it".

Jude slammed her fist down on the counter "Okay if your relationship was so fabulous and strong, remind me why you broke up Sadie!". Sadie's eyes narrowed to slits "He made a mistake! He was sorry and he apologized Jude, I know that we can be happy again, if _certain_ pests would get out of our way".

Jude smirked nastily "He never cheated on you". Sadie blanched "What!!??!!".

Jude stepped closer to her "You heard me" she whispered spitefully "He never cheated on you, I got it wrong, but he didn't fight for you because you weren't the one he wanted Sadie". Sadie's expression grew ever more despairing "Y-y-your l-l-lying…" she stuttered. Jamie stepped forwards "Jude stop it! Look at her, you've punished her enough!".

Jude shook her head "I want her to know the truth and the truth is Sadie that you were **never** the one he wanted! You were second best! The consolation prize!".

Tears were falling fast and thick down Sadie's face "SHUT UP!" She lunged at Jude punching and kicking. Before Jamie could act, Jude drew back her fist and floored Sadie. Sadie lay on the ground her hand clapped to her profusely bleeding nose. Jamie knelt down to help her "That was beyond unnecessary Jude!". Jude shrugged coldly "She had it coming".

Sadie jumped to her feet "What the hell makes you think that you have the right to rearrange my face?". Jude rounded on her "One, you can't afford much needed plastic surgery and Two, you keep blathering on about how in love you are with Tommy regardless of the fact that _I'm_ in love with him Sadie!".

"Oh please! Jude you're just a kid! What do you know about love?" sneered Sadie.

Jamie jumped in front of Jude to prevent her hitting or possibly killing Sadie but Jude just shook her head "Jamie it's okay".

Jamie stepped aside confused as Jude stepped forwards towards Sadie until they were practically nose to nose "I know that I have been in love with Tom Quincy since I was fifteen years old and I also know that he loves me back but sometimes love, even true love is doomed from the start and you what Sadie I'm fed up fighting with you, so you go ahead and try to win him back because I'm done".

Jude pushed Sadie aside and strode into the living room intent on storming out the door but was brought to a standstill when she saw who was standing in the doorway

"Mom?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	5. What Would We Do Without Our Boys!

Jude woke up on the morning after her 18th birthday feeling more alone and vulnerable than she had ever done in her life.

She was in the rehearsal space, as she stared around it's wildly decorated walls an odd thought occurred to Jude 'I forgot to say Welcome Home Mom'.

At that precise moment Spied, Wally and Kyle came bursting in the door, tripping over each other in their frenzy and landing in a pile at her feet "DUDE!" they yelled at her in unison making her jump "God guys chill would ya? I do not need any more drama!".

"That is expressly the reason we just shrieked at you!" grunted Kyle as he attempted to disentangle himself from Wally and Spied "We want details!".

Jude rolled her eyes and threw her self down on the old moth eaten Joey-Ramone-supposedly-passed-out-on-this couch "I sometimes have serious doubts about the three of you!".

Spied and Kyle sat on either side of her while Wally sat at her feet "You know insulting us won't make us care any less" Wally poked her "So you might as well fess up Harrison cuz we ain't going anywhere no time soon".

Spied slung an arm around her shoulder "So what did you do last night? We saw you for about five seconds then next thing we heard you had gone home?".

Jude buried her face in her hands "Oh GOD!!! What did I _not _do guys??? I go upstairs looking for Tommy and find him smashed with Sadie attached to his lips!, I chucked a jug of water over her, threw a mental fit at Darius and Portia, revealed to Sadie that Tommy probably never loved her then I punched her!".

The guy's eyes were as wide as saucers "And that's not all" Jude took a deep breath "I turned to walk out to find my Mom standing in the doorway". There was a sharp intake of breath from all three of them.

They knew how much Jude's Mom had burned her when she eloped with Don the Divorce Lawyer guy and left her and Sadie for a shiny new life in Europe.

Spied's arm tightened around Jude's shoulder, Kyle put his arm around her other shoulder while Wally hugged her knees. Jude had promised herself that she wouldn't shed one more tear for all the worthless people in her life, but this blatant show of concern and affection from her SME boys opened the waterworks.

"You guys ….. are so sweet!" she bawled tears flowing fast and thick "And I don't deserve it!".

Spied, Wally and Kyle smiled at each other "Yeah ya do Harrison, cuz your our dude and we love you!". "I'm glad someone does" she sniffed smiling through her tears.

Jude rested her head on Kyle's shoulder "Cuz I think the only person apart from you guys that loves me right now is my dad!".

"Dude what did you say to your mom?" asked Wally gently.

Jude closed her eyes "I punched her". Wally, Spied and Kyle gaped at her thunderstruck .

Jude stood up "Yeah I know" she walked over to the full length mirror and grimaced at her reflection "Hey Spied, you keep spare clothes here right?". "Yeah we all do in case we spend all night jamming and it's too late to go home why?" asked Spied.

Jude ran her fingers through her hair pulling it out of it's ringlety updo "Cuz there's a hung-over jerk who's ass I have to kick and I'm not doing it in this heinous dress".

Spied chucked a purple gym bag at her "Jeans, Converse, 'Bom Chicka Wah Wah' t-shirt, black sweatshirt, okay for you?".

Jude smiled gratefully "You rock Spied". Spied smiled "I know".

Ten minutes later she was fully dressed and ready to go kick some pretty boy ass!


End file.
